


I love you, sweetheart.

by angrycandy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fontcest, M/M, Physical Abuse, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Underfell, Underfell Sans, Underfell Sans x Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus x Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, honeymustard - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrycandy/pseuds/angrycandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Sans takes a shot found in his basement, what happens afterwards twists his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first fanfiction and first anything i have written not in my native language, so please comment and tell me how im doing (noone will probably read my shit anyway x3)

Sans opened his eyes. It was dark, nothing but dark. He tried getting up from the chair he fell asleep on and flinched from the horrible pain that shot through his bones - memories of last night came back. 

 

\---

 

"SANS, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" - Sans was woken up by his boss' shouting for falling asleep in his sentry post again, just like he always did due to narcolepsy. He tried explaining to Boss, but he would just wave him off or, in the worst case, beat him to the ground for being "a filthy liar". It was okay. Sans understood - he deserved everything he recieved, all the hurt and pain, it was his fault after all.  
That time, Boss was irritated and Sans was out of luck - before he knew it, he was pinned to the ground, kicked and beat violently, no mercy to be shown. It continued until Sans lost his conciousness.

 

\---

 

Oh. Right. No wonder he hurt all over. 

Sans slowly and carefully pat the surface in front of him. A table. Sheets of paper. A little box of syringes. A knife he used to cut himself with. 

He was in the basement and hell if he knew how he was able to get here.

If he wasn't wrong, the light switch should be somewhere on his left, so he grasped the air and reached out for it, untill he found and pressed it - the room filled with unbearable white at the SPEED OF LIGHT. Heh. Sans himself didn't know how he was able to keep his jokes up.

The next thing Sans saw was indeed disgusting, awful and scary. In front of him was -a little broken- mirror. 

His reflection that stood in the mirror made his eyesockets fill up with tears and the lights of his pupils fade away. Right above his right eye, there was a long crack going up his skull, splitting in half as it went further, almost making his whole skull crack open.

Why couldnt he just die?..

Sans fell to his knees, shivering and twitching as tears ran down his face and fell on the cold ground. Why was this messed up shit happening to him? It would have been better for him to simply die...

Something in his mind clicked.

 

The syringes.

 

Sans quickly stood up, not minding his own shivering and clumsiness he searched the table once again - more like he tossed everything that was in his way as he searched. Maybe the shots were poisonous and would easily dust him? What a nice thought that was.

Just when he found the syringes he was looking for, he found a little note in wingdings attached to the box. Of course that fucking excuse for a father left them behind. Sans felt way too miserable at the moment to actualy read it, and without a second thought he took the shot in his arm.

 

...

 

But nothing happened.

"UGH! Can't I just simply die?! Is that too much to ask for?!" - Sans shouted out of the agony placed on his newest scar and nonexistant heart. A feeling he was used to, but it was 10 times stronger now. Sans fell to the groung crying hopelessly and loud. He didn't care if anyone heard him anymore.

He layed there for what felt like days, no, years, which probably lasted for about an hour, until he felt somewhat weird. Beig the lazy ass he was he decided to sleep it away - nothing a little nap couldn't handle, right?

At least that was what he thought at first...

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. 6 bookmarks? ~300 hits? Youre giving me a real workout guys! I never would have thought anyone would enjoy my writing! Also for those who would be interested, heres a link to my tumblr page - i may or may not post some of my fan art there and most likely will post when a new chapter will be out.  
> http://candiecandie.tumblr.com  
> Agai, thanks for reading, and enjoy!

Sans woke up to the unendurable darkness again. Guess naps don‘t fix exactly everything, huh? Still, what was this, a fucking joke? He didn‘t remember turning the light bulb off. Must have broken. Sans reached out to the table and patted his bony hand on it. Now, he was sure there was a flashlight left there somewhere... He grasped something metalic, cold and round.

 

Still feeling dizzy, Sans took the flashlight in his hand and turned it on – thankfully, it wasnt out of betteries, though the light flickered a bit now and then.

 

Sans sighed in relief and turned around, not sure what he was looking for. Something black and gooey flashed in front of him.

 

"W-who‘s there?! What are you doing here?!“ – Sans stepped back quickly and clumsly, causing him to hit his back into the table and fall down to the ground – he flinched from the amount of pain of falling back shot through his already sore and aching bones. 

 

"I G U E S S Y O U F I N A L Y F O U N D A W A Y T O S U M M O N M E , S A N S?“ – a silent, deep and husky, but a very familiar voice spoke up, making sans frown. – „ Y O U K N O W , I W A S Q U I T E L O N E L Y A L L T H E S E Y E A R S , A N D“—

 

"Oh my god, shut up? First you torture me and Bo- Papyrus all these years, then hop into the core BECAUSE YOU HAD A FUCKING THEORY? You know, Papyrus and I were starving, beyond the poverty line and“—

 

"YES, SANS, I KNOW.“ – the voice was more clear now. – „I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU AND PAPYRUS AS I FOUND MYSELF TO STILL BE ABLE TO HOLD A PHYSICAL FORM.“

 

„Damn Gaster, you really are just a fucking useless excuse for a father, aren‘t you?“ – Sans chuckled and turned the flashlight off, not wanting to see his father‘s face.

 

„SANS, I WANTED TO“—Gaster was once again cut off by Sans. „Does It really fucking matter anymore? Gaster, just get out of my face, you have done enough, piled up way too much shit in my life than you were supposed to, why show up now and try to make up for it?“ -Sans chuckled silently, closing his eyes.- „Just leave. I have nothing to do with you anymore, and I don‘t want to hear anything from you.“- This time, Sans got interrupted.

 

A dark chuckle, yet not his own filled the room.

 

„ALRIGHT SANS, I WILL DO AS YOU WISH, BUT BEFORE THAT, HERE‘S A LITTLE REMINDER.“ – Sans gulped, tightening his fists. He could feel the man lean down to him and whisper to where his ear should be. – „be aware that I am always watching and I can interrupt whenever I want. So just keep that in mind.“

 

And with that he was gone – Sans knew because the air felt way lighter in the room than it did with him in it.

 

Sans sighed with a hint of relief, his heart beating fast and feeling like he could faint in a HEARTBEAT. Cold sweat running down his forehead totaly showed his fear, didn‘t it?

 

He turned on the flashlight once again. Something was off. He could feel it in his bones.

 

Slowly and carefully, Sans opened the basement door and quetly went up the stairs. Of course he had to be quiet, unless he wanted to get the shit beaten out of him once again, which he absolutely didn‘t look forward to.

 

As he went up the stairs, he mentally prepared himself to be yelled at, but when he went to the living room, nothing happened, there was only silence, leaking into every surface it found and making Sans feel very, very uncomfortable.

 

He shrugged it off and quickly, yet still quietly left the fouse for his work at the sentry station. Boss was probably there, waiting to make him pay for his „disdemeanour“. After all, the day seemed pretty nice to be burning in hell – when you think about it, in human books, there is a lot of information about hell, which is supposed to be underground, and that clearly made the whole underground (but mostly hotland) their hell.

 

While walking, Sans kept his hands in pockets and half of his face covered in his jacked, only looking at the path as he went by and he arrived at his post in no time. Not putting too much thought, he lazily sat on his uncomfortable chair, leaned down and quickly drifted off to sleep, not caring much for the punishment anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 42 kudos? 7 bookmarks? Almost 600 hits!? Wow. I feel popular. Anywa, i have to say one important thing - due to writing this fanfiction, i have been staying up till 4 am 3 nighst staright and many more just before that. My lack of sleep is hitting in, so there wont be an update tomorrow, since i would like to get some sleep. I am tired. Hope you understand.

„Hnghhhh...“ Sans groaned while being half asleep. Someone was lightly poking him so he would wake up. Probably some mean kid. „Gho the fhuck...“ – he yawned and got himself a bit more comfortable.– „away...“

„Dude, get up if you don‘t want to be overfluided with questions right away!“ – a kind of familiar voice was whisper-shouting. They chuckled a bit.

„Wh-whaa? Just leave me alone, I‘m working...“ – Sans lifted his head up a bit to face the one he was talking to.

No.  
This was not possible, it can not be happening, what---

„Dude, are you alright?“ – Sans felt a big hand being placed on his shoulder, making him realise he was shaking and breathing intensely. Sans hopped from the chair and went a few steps back cowardly and very clumsly, summoning a sharp bone and holding it in front of the intruder.

„Who are you!? Y-you‘re not B-boss!“

„Boss?“ – the person in front him ‚tsk-ed‘ , took his bone from his weak hands and made it dissapear. – „Look pal, I don‘t know where you‘re from or what are you doing here, but violence is not how we deal with each other, even if we are in the state of terror. Now, as for who I am – name‘s Papyrus. You can call me by my name or give me a nickname, whatever works“ – he shrugged it off.

What was happening?.. Who was this impostor, who looked like Boss and yet so completely different? This was wrong, this was very, VERY wrong—  
Sans suddenly felt extremely dizzy from the shock and his vision faded away, catching last bits of the impostor running towards him.

\- - - - - - -

„You can call me by my name or give me a nickname, whatever works“ – Papyrus shrugged. It wasn‘t like he cared anyway.

The skeleton before him started intensely breathing and shaking once again, and before he knew it, he was fainting right before his eyes.

„WOAH WOAH THERE BUDDY!“ – Papyrus ran towards the unknown skeleton, catching him before he fell down on the cold hard ice.

Papyrus sighed as he stood up with the skeleton in his arms – despite his chubby appearence, he was surprisingly light, just like his younger brother Sans, who had a popular nickname of a Blueberry. Though there were times, when he called him just Blue or Berry. The shorter the nick, the less effort drained while talking, heh.

Papyrus headed back to Snowdin, and then to his house. Blue was already on his patrol for humans, so he didn‘t have to worry about him finding the stranger in their house – though Papy was sure he would love having a guest for once.

Papyrus layed the skeleton on his sofa and went up to his brother‘s room to get him a blanket. He came back down shortly after and covered the guest in a plain blue blanket. 

Guess he was staying home for a while today.

Papyrus sat on the ground and layed back onto the sofa and without even feeling it, he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt retain sleeping balance but here is your chapter, now a bit from underswap Sans' POV.  
> im kinda proud of this chapter idk y  
> I cant believe this has 80+ kudos and 1000+ hits like WOW

Sans was going down the path with an annoyed look and pouty face - Papyrus left work so early, WAY too early. His shift hasn't even halfway passed and he already left!

Sans sighed to himself.

He knew his brother was a lazybones, but he never left work so early! Something really important must have come up. But if Papyrus really was just slacking off, he was determined to give him one hell of a talk.

Sans was still on his patrol. There wasn't much happening, just like all the other days, but he was always determined to capture a human.  
He stopped for a minute - it started snowing. Snowflakes falling one after another created such a beautiful pattern while falling, until they rest themselves on the already set snow.

Snow falling in Snowdin was not very rare, but Sans loved it as if it was the first time he has seen it. Snowflakes were falling with such a harmony, everything quieted and calmed, peace would set in.  
He turned around to see his boots' trail on the plane white snow, now very slowly turning back somewhat flat. 

Sans as always got hypnotised by the snow falling, illusion of trees spinning as he walked and didn't even get surprised when he found himself somewhere in the woods when snow stopped falling.

Sans sighed to himself and sat down on the cold snow and rested his back on a bigger tree.

Underground was a small place, but he would always find room in the woods. Noone ever bothered to come here, even though it was always so calming and relaxing. Being just yourself, being alone, you know? Not having to pretend you are never tired, never swear or can't form a difficult attack.

It always angered Sans when other monsters never took him seriously, treated him like a kid. Of course, he did love his action figures, but he was sure it wasn't just a child thing - Undyne had lots of action figures too, even though she was older than him!

Blueberry checked the time on his phone and realised that his shift ended half an hour ago or so - Papy was surely worried! And he had to make dinner for the two of them too!

Sans looked around.

Just how does he come back to where he came from? The fresh snowflakes completely camouflaged his bootprints on the snow, it was getting dark and his bones started aching from the cold...

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" - he thought. If he came here, he will surely find a way back home, there always was one! He will find his way home no matter how many times he fails.  
And just with that, Sans went east, hoping to find the right path to warm home.

\- - -

Sans woke up slowly and painfuly. He still ached all over, especialy above and in his eye, but what was this warmth all over him? A blanket, perhaps? Pf, what a joke, like Boss would put in some mind to bring him home and let him sleep like a shit-eating sweetheart. He would more likely scream at him. Or beat him to the ground.

Sans pulled down the awfully heavy and annoyingly bright blanket. The colours oh his house seemed a bit too light and alive.

Memories once again kicked in.

Before panicking, he gave it some thought - what the hell was Gaster planning on? Drive him even more crazy? Make him jump into the core? Other messed up shit he used to make him do and live through and have unending nightmares afterwards? 

He sighed and cocked his head to a side to see his Boss' dopleganger. He highly doubted him to be an impostor, I mean just look at him, he didn't even look like he was trying.

Sans sort of regretted being a coward that moment, he actualy didn't even seem like he would want to cause harm, and was realy sweet towards him so far.

What was he even thinking?! -Sans bent his torso forward, grabbing above his nasal aperture.- He had to get himself back to his timeline, before Boss-

"Hey, you awake?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the holdup, been reading homestuck and roleplaying lately.  
> sorry this one's short ;-;

"hey, you awake?"  
HE asked him. 

"who are y-you?" - Sans asked groggly.

"But I already told you" - he raised a nonexistant eyebrow. - "I'm Papyrus, I should be asking YOU the question though." - Papyrus kneeled lazily and rested his elbows right in front of Sans. - "Well?"

"I-i'm S-Sans." - he looked away.

"Oh, figured." - The fucker sounded like it was no surprise for him! - "Are you from an alternate universe? If so, how did you end up here?"

"Look I don't know alright?!" - Sans snapped.

Papyrus frowned.  
"Ya hungry?" - not waiting for a response, he went to the kitchen. After a few minutes of microwave noises, he came back with sausages. - "Mostly my brother cooks, but he isn't back home yet." - he glanced at the new Sans, who was looking at the food akwardly. - "Is something wrong?"

"How do I know you didn't poison mine?" -Papyrus raised his eybrow at the question, but then took one of Sans' sausages and bit some of it, chewed and swallowed. With that seen, Sans realised how hungry he was and started eating quickly. He ended up being the first one to finish his meal.

"You know, my brother is normally back at this time and im starting to get worried can you stay here until i come back?" - Red -thats how Papyrus will call him now- flinched from his pure worry for his brother and only nodded. - "Good. Feel free to look around the house." - and with that, he went out through the front door.

 

Red sighed. Who the hell was this guy trying to be? A fairy? A superhero? Why was he helping him? He jumped off the bed and went to the kitchen.

Wow.

So clean.

The Red Sans opened the fridge and scoweled. They have probably never heard of mustard. Not finding what to drink, Sans closed the fridge and lazily and headed upstairs. Huh. This Sans was supposed to be a real cleaning whore, heh heh.

 

\---

Papyrus got out of the house and teleported to the puzzles immedeatly.

"Bro, you here?!" - when noone responded, Papyrus was WORRIED TO THE BONE. It was unnatural for his brother not to come back for so long. Unless he got lost in... oh god. He got lost in the woods again, didn't he?  
Pap entered the space of snow and trees, looking out for any boot trails, until he found them and started follow them.

With time, he found Blue too.

While they were going home, Papyrus explained Sans what happened, with him overflooding questions in response. He sure was excited to meet his dopleganger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck is kicking in though i hope i will finish this fic.

When his orange-hooded brother found him, he was sitting in the pale white snow and leaning against a tree nearby his puzzles. Papyrys told him about his dopleganger, and to be honest, Blue was very confused. Who wouldn't be though?

They were walking home, Papyrus explaining him about alternate universes - though Sans dind't listen all that much.

He didn't tell Papy about the stranger, who he met in the forest.

\---

Sans exhaled tge cold air and closed his eyes.

It was colder today. And the snowflakes were swooning him to sleep, luring him into the calmness of sleep and deathly cold air. It was off, but it didn't matter at the moment, he was sleepy...

...

He was woken up by someone carrying him and he freaked out! Who was this person thinking they were - Sans glanced at their face.

He looked scary, with sharp and pointy teeth, a crack running down his left eye and he was dressed in black and red. He sure was tough. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DO--" - Sans' mouth was shut by the stranger.

"Do you have a fucking deathwish?" - the stranger growled in annoyance. Sans only now noticed how much he looked like Papy.

Sans wasn't quite sure why, but he shut his mouth up and just glared at the stranger with confusion.

He was carried to his puzzles when the air got less chilly and breezy - he wasn't sure how it happened though. The Papy-looking stranger left him without saying a word.

Sans realised his life was saved from freezing to death. He would have to thank his savour later.

Isn't that Papy looking for him?


End file.
